nesariafandomcom-20200213-history
March for Equality
March for Equality The "March for Equality" was a massive protest in Ascaria on the 25th of April, 2015 in which a total of approximately 300,000 protestors marched the streets, demanding equal rights for the LGBT community, looser abortion laws, an end to the male-female wage gap (which in reality had not existed since the equal wage laws in the late 1970s) and a democratic Imperial Government. There were several other minor issues such as a call to ban the various fascist parties. The march was met with 110,000 right-wing and third-position counter-protestors, as well as 7000 riot police and 2000 Imperial Watchmen. The event quickly became violent, and it is known as one of the Empire's most brutal protests in history, and the worst in the 21st century. The Nesarian government and police force have since apologised for the extreme brutality. It attracted worldwide condemnation and UN sanctions were threatened (although not put in place). The Nesarian government never offered compensation to those harmed in the incident, stating that "they knew what they were getting into", and many prominent politicians stated that they "got what they deserved". Although the number of protestors was high, many of them were not from Ascaria. An estimated 30% were non-Nesarian Imperial citizens and a further 15% were not even Imperial citizens. Log '''10:00 AM: '''Although the event is scheduled for 11:30, protestors begin to turn up at Casameco Square, the starting point of the march. Counter-protestors also begin to arrive, but in small numbers. '''11:00 AM: '''Approximately 100,000 protestors and 90,000 counter-protestors have assembled. There is no violence yet but 2000 riot police are deployed. '''11:25 AM: '''Just before the protest starts, a small fight breaks out between a few protestors and counter-protestors. The riot police break up the fight, and a further 1000 riot police are deployed. '''11:30 AM: '''The "March for Equality" begins with approximately 300,000 protestors. The counter-protestors, now 110,000 strong, do not attempt to block them, but shadow their movements. The riot police try to keep the groups separate. '''12:00 PM: '''The march attracts more protestors as it travels throughout the city. The counter-protestors become visibly more agitated as the march approaches Capera, and a further 500 riot police are deployed. '''12:15 PM: '''A mile from Capera, the counter-protestors block the path and announce that they will not let the march reach Capera. A shouting match between the two sides ensues. Riot police try to keep the two groups apart. '''12:30 PM: '''Large-scale violence between the two groups breaks out, and the riot police are authorised to use force. Serious injuries begin to occur and the police force a large gap between the two groups. The counter-protestors begin to leave, but the main protestors do not. '''12:45 PM: '''Fighting between the protestors and the police breaks out, it is unclear who struck first. The number of riot police is raised to 6000 and the Watchmen are called in. The police are authorised to use tasers and rubber bullets. '''1:00 PM: '''Once the Watchmen arrive, the riot police are ordered to advance (some sources allege that they were ordered to "cleanse the streets"). They systematically attack and arrest protestors. Once the protestors begin to flee, a flanking force of 1000 riot police and 2000 watchmen attacks them from the rear. The protestors are slowed using tear gas. '''1:10 PM: '''The attacks on the police grow in intensity and several officers are killed. The Watchmen and 800 of the riot police are authorised to use deadly force. '''1:20 PM: '''Several molotovs are thrown at the main police line, and half of the Watchmen (1000) are ordered round to the main police line. '''1:25 PM: '''The Watchmen reach the main police line. The riot police clear a path and the Watchmen charge the protestors in retaliation for the molotovs. Approximately 30 die and a further 90 are seriously injured. This begins a full-scale rout and the protestors begin to run. Many are chased down and injured (or killed). '''1:30 PM: '''The protest is fully dispersed. Casualties '''Riot Police: '''20 dead, 3 later died from injuries, 22 critically injured, 14 minorly injured '''Watchmen: '''1 dead, 1 later died from injuries, 2 critically injured, 4 minorly injured '''Counter-Protestors: '''3 dead, 2 later died from injuries, 45 critically injured, 150 minorly injured '''Protestors: '''62 dead, 94 later died from injuries, 210 critically injured, 1900 minorly injured Approximately 3000 arrests were made, none of which were from amongst the counter-protestors. Approximately 1000 of these were allowed to go free after a night in detention, a further 1000 were ordered to pay a fine and the remaining 1000 were imprisoned for 2-5 years. Those who caused injury or death to the police and watchmen were sentenced to 25 years in prison, and one was executed for killing three police officers with an illegal firearm.